clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abce2
huh! Cool--Ced1214 (Talk|Q&A|Cheese!) 00:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] Hi If I'm correct, you're from Wikipedia, right? It's me Alxeedo! Thanks for welcoming me ;) I became a rollbacker a few weeks ago and now I'm using Huggle to revert massive amounts of vandalism. See you around! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) :Yes. Thank you for saying hi!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 21:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!! Hi! I can't believe you joined!! I didn't respond you fast as I was on holidays 2 weeks... How you discovered this wikia??--Ratonbat 00:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I'm fine... I won't talk much now as I'm main editing so...--Ratonbat 00:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :OkAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 00:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Merbat Im The Sister Of Ratonbat So I Was On Holydays (Like Rat Just Said.) Well Hope You Stay On The Wikia (And That You Like It!) Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 01:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Hello, Merbat, and, yes, I'm here to stay, though I'm an admin at another almost inactive Wikia so I'll be switiching back and worth.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 01:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ok And By The Way I Gtg So Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 01:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Bye.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 01:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) How do I help you? I ask an admin to un-block you??--Ratonbat 00:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Remeber Me? Hi Im Merbat! Do You Remeber Me? Umm Do You Play Cp? Becuse We Could Meet There, If You Can Tell Me And We Decide In Witch Server Ok? Well Bye!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Klondike?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi? Merbat :Just saying I answer your question...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Nope. I'm a rollback... and I agree that message should be deleted. I just read that hidden message. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] ''Knight of the kremies'''' 02:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC)'' glitch Help! I cant go on the Shout box anymore! tell happyface my password! --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 04:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) i wasnt asking for help. I just want to tell you i said hi, and tell happyface i said hi. RE: its these annoying blog tags and templates. Ask zapwire, he should explain better. Sorry about that lol. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: What? I did '''NOT' delete your comments. Ozone101 23:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No. What? I explained in my summary that I was fixing up grammar and links and that '''he' can revert them if he wants.'' Okay? [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone101']] Parla con me Niente odio mail Special:Contributions/Ozone101Regardez mes contributions 04:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I've fixed my sig up - I think lol [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... Special:Contributions/Ozone101I'm having a sugar-rush again! 04:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Gah! I can't fix it!!!1 [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... Special:Contributions/Ozone101I'm having a sugar-rush again!]] 04:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: [[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... ~ Ozone101 :::: :::::Thanks! [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... Special:Contributions/Ozone101I'm having a sugar-rush again!]] 04:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::::I have now. [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... I'm having a sugar-rush again!]] 04:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Removing All well. [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... I'm having a sugar-rush again!]] 05:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but... What do you mean? I'm afraid I didn't get that. My apologies. Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, you mean the template name? That would be . --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Try asking Seahorse. He's better at this kind of stuff than I am. Sorry. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for being so late. I must have overlooked your message. The blog listing thing is multiple pages, so I am afraid It will be difficult to give you the code. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That was rude! Its definately not a policy on how to quit. Its a policy for no drama when quitting. Meaning "Consequences will be dealt to those who make drama when quitting". Phineasking12 13:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would think that people would learn that it's bad if had set up consequences before this, but I still have a right to my opinion. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 13:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::still its rude. Phineasking12 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, okay, I get it, I was working on something and now your trying to make a mountain out of a molehill and flame the issue up. If you just leave it be, everything would be calmer now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 13:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Excuse me... I think Seahorseruler would be able to help you. He's quite good with the monaco.css --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 23:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: If you're talking about the IP addresses showing on blog posts, it's because one of the MediaWiki pages have been changed so that IP addresses show. If it's not what you meant, please be more specific and I'll find the answer to it. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 23:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: I am not sure exactly which file. It was Joeyaa who gave Seahorseruler the script. It is actually now broken with the new layout of the blog comments. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 00:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote Vote Hi. Please vote for a new policy here. Thanks. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED''']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 23:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Profile Problem Abce2, it's me, benjaminddd8 from the MMFC and the Moshi Monsters Wiki. I'm just on a different account. I can't seem to edit my profile page as every time I try to edit it it just says and error message. ~benjaminddd8 123tigger1 (talk) 08:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, the problem is fixed. 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) 06:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)